


Braid

by Esteliel



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Elgalad with their hair braided together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Vanimórë and Elgalad belong to Spiced_Wine. This was written as a gift for her.

Vanimórë smiled slowly to himself, not even trying to hide his amusement at finding them like this. His Meluion and Legolas, asleep together in his bed. Naked and curled against each other, the silken sheet slipped low so that nothing was hidden from view. Two beautiful princes asleep in his bed – he was a lucky man indeed, and he knew it.

He leaned over them, gently running his fingers through hair that was so soft, so fair, like sheaves of wheat in the autumn sun, more precious than thread of gold. So alike, these two cousins, and so different – yet both held the same allure of innocence, of gentle loving, so endearing, so... rousing.

He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the thought of joining them on the bed, waking them with kisses and demanding touches, but there was no time, not now. Instead he leaned over them again and then, laughing softly, he took hold of a lock of hair, one from each, to braid it together. He smiled to see that it was impossible to tell which strand belonged to whom. One long braid of flaxen silk... He drew the leather tie from where he had bound up his own hair with it and wrapped it around the end, securing it with a bow. What a surprise for his beautiful Sindar when they woke, to see there had been a visitor while they slept...

He sighed regretfully, wishing he had the time to stay and watch, but he truly was needed otherwhere. "Sleep," he murmured and bent first over Elgalad, then Legolas, kissing the sweet, tender lips that never failed to arouse a deeper hunger within him, smiling again as he wondered whether this one's Lord would be here when he returned. Or maybe he would find them as he had left them, more beautiful somehow for their symmetry, still connected by the braid he had woven into their hair...


End file.
